1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to containers for products, more particularly containers having radio frequency identification tags and methods for applying radio frequency identification tags to containers.
2. Discussion of the Art
In the area of medical diagnostics, and, more particularly, in the area of medical diagnostics that uses automated clinical analyzers, bar code labels are generally used to identify containers, such as, for example, reagent containers. Bar code labels can be applied to the surface of the container by means of various processes, such as, for example, printing. An unobstructed optical path is required in order to read a bar code label, which requirement results in design challenges with respect to both the container and bar code readers. The bar code label must be clear, i.e., the print quality thereof must be satisfactory and the label must be free from opaque foreign material, such as, for example, condensed water resulting from humidity and storage at low temperatures. Bar code labels generally have only a limited quantity of space, with the result that the quantity of information that can be written on a bar code label is extremely limited. Bar code labels can be removed and reused, thereby leading to the possibility of counterfeiting. Bar code labels can delaminate from the containers on account of condensation of water or low temperatures.
In the area of medical diagnostics, radio frequency identification tags and data capturing systems can be used to identify containers, so long as they comply with Food and Drug Administration (FDA) regulations for management of supply chains. The use of radio frequency tags to identify containers also allows for more flexibility in the design of the system with respect to the radio frequency identification tags and the readers of radio frequency identification tags, relative to bar code reader and bar code labels, because of the elimination of the line of sight requirement inherent with the use of bar code labels.
As used herein, the expression “radio frequency identification”, or RFID, is a generic term for technologies that use radio waves to automatically identify objects, such as, for example, containers for biological samples, containers for reagents for analyzing biological samples, multi-well plates as processing vehicles for multiple biological samples, and reaction vessels for biological mixtures manipulation and signals detection. The most common method of identification is to store a series number that identifies the object or contents thereof, on a microchip that is attached to an antenna. The microchip and the antenna together are called a radio frequency identification transponder or radio frequency identification tag. The antenna enables the microchip to transmit the identification information and other information to a radio frequency identification reader. The radio frequency identification reader converts the radio waves reflected back from the radio frequency identification tag into digital information that can then be passed on to computers that can make use of it. Attaching radio frequency identification tags to containers for medical diagnostic supplies is also a convenient way reducing errors and complying with FDA regulations.
The current method of attaching radio frequency identification tags to containers, i.e., by means of a pressure-sensitive adhesive provides a low degree of adhesive strength and detracts from aesthetics, and increases the likelihood of counterfeiting, i.e., radio frequency identification tags can be removed and attached to counterfeit products. Radio frequency identification tags can be detached from surfaces during handling, shipping, upon changes in temperature or humidity, and other environmental fluctuations. The use of an insert molding method to attach radio frequency identification tags to containers, while feasible, has several drawbacks. These drawbacks include the requirement of complex, and, consequently, costly, molds, the difficulty of mass production, the difficulty of implementing robotics, and the difficulty of the selection of compatible materials.
Radio frequency identification tags attached to containers for reagents, such as, for example, bottles, cartridges, can be used to track information specific to the reagent, such as, for example, calibration controls, positive/negative cut-off values, shelf life, and information relating to production lots. Radio frequency identification tags attached to reagent containers can also be used to track the logistics and inventory of specific reagents.
Radio frequency identification tags attached to containers for samples, such as, for example, bottles, tubes, can be programmed to carry identification of the patient, testing history, time and place of collecting the sample, and outcome of diagnostic tests.
Radio frequency identification tags attached to reaction vessels, such as, for example, multi-well plates, can be used to store critical operating parameters/protocols as well as the information relating to reagents, as noted previously.
Radio frequency identification tags can be categorized as active, semi-passive, and passive radio frequency identification tags. The main difference between the three types of radio frequency identification tags resides in the nature of the power supply. There are three types of radio frequency identification tags: passive, active, and semi-passive. Passive radio frequency identification tags are battery-free data-carrying devices that react to a specific reader produced inductively coupled or radiated electromagnetic field, by delivering a data modulated radio frequency response. Passive radio frequency identification tags draw power from the reader, which emits electromagnetic waves that induce a current in the antenna of the radio frequency identification tag. Active radio frequency identification tags are radio frequency identification tags that have a transmitter to send back information, rather than reflecting back a signal from the reader, as the passive radio frequency identification tag does. Active radio frequency identification tags have their own power source (typically a long-life battery). The power source is used to provide power to the circuitry of the microchip and to broadcast a signal to a reader. Such activity is analogous to the manner in which a cellular telephone transmits signals to a base station. Semi-passive radio frequency identification tags are radio frequency identification tags having batteries, but they communicate using the same backscatter technique as do passive radio frequency identification tags. They use the battery to provide power to run the circuitry of a microchip and sometimes an onboard sensor. They have a longer read range than a regular passive radio frequency identification tag because all of the energy gathered from the reader can be reflected back to the reader. Active and semi-passive radio frequency identification tags are useful for tracking goods of high value that need to be scanned over long ranges, such as railway cars on a track. However, active and semi-passive radio frequency identification tags are more expensive than are passive radio frequency identification tags, thereby making their cost too expensive for objects having a low value. However, future developments are expected to bring about a reduction in the cost of active radio frequency identification tags. Users often prefer passive radio frequency identification tags that utilize ultra-high frequency radio waves, which cost less than 40 U.S. cents per tag when ordered in volumes of one million tags or more. The range for reading passive frequency radio frequency identification tags that utilize ultra-high frequency radio waves is not as great as that of active radio frequency identification tags, e.g., less than 20 feet as compared with 100 feet or more for active radio frequency identification tags, but they are far less expensive than are active radio frequency identification tags and can be disposed of with the packaging for the object. FIG. 1 illustrates a typical radio frequency identification tag that comprises a microchip and an antenna.
The most critical obstacle for utilizing radio frequency identification tags is high cost. The cost of microchips and the assembly processes associated with radio frequency identification tags is high relative to the cost of typical diagnostic products. Radio frequency identification tags will be expensive, unless they can be mass-produced and applied to diagnostic products by means of a highly efficient automated process. In addition, counterfeiting can be carried out by removing the proper radio frequency identification tag and reattaching an improper radio frequency identification tag. The removed radio frequency identification tag can be applied to a container that contains a counterfeit product. Appearance of the container is also problematic, because attachment of radio frequency identification tags to containers results in a bumpy surface and a surface having a poor appearance. Still another problem is delamination of the radio frequency tag from the container. The scrap rate of a process for applying radio frequency identification tags to containers is high on account of the difficulty inherent in the placement of a microchip on the contacts of an antenna. Finally, liquid content in the containers of diagnostic product diminishes the signal of radio frequency; therefore, the placement of radio frequency identification tags for diagnostic products containing liquids is highly restricted.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,180,423 discloses radio frequency identification apparatus and methodology that enable a plurality of or all of the radio frequency identification tags in a stack of items that do not have a line of sight to a reader to be read. The radio frequency identification system includes radio frequency identification tags and a transmission line. The radio frequency identification tags are mountable to items to be read and include a radio frequency identification circuit that generates tag energy when activated by activation energy from a reader. The transmission line carries activation from the reader and tag energy from the tags. When carrying activation energy from the reader, the transmission line couples with and thereby enables activation of the plurality of tags. When the plurality of the tags is activated and generating tag energy, the transmission line couples with and carries the tag energy from the plurality of the tags. The transmission line is positioned in operative or coupling proximately to a plurality of the tags when the plurality of the tags is mounted to items and when the items are stacked. The transmission line can be configured as an elongated adhesive tape-like structure that can be adhered across a plurality of radio frequency identification tags mounted to a plurality of items. However, tags can be detached under harsh environmental conditions, such as low temperatures or high humidity during shipping and storage. Tags can be removed intentionally and reattached to other counterfeited products. U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2005/0237195 discloses a thermoforming apparatus and method. A radio frequency identification tag is provided for molding into or attaching to a thermoformed article during the thermoforming process. The tag may be attached to the article by mechanical interlocking and/or a heat sensitive adhesive. The identification tag is applied to the article while the article is being formed in the thermoforming mold. The capital cost involving the robotic setup for placing the tag during forming process is high. The embodiment including hot melt adhesive to assist attachment poses additional challenges of mechanical and thermal controls during tag placement. U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2007/0182562 discloses a method of making a plastic container having a radio frequency identification tag in a wall of the container. The method includes providing a mold having a mold core and mounting an insert on the core. The insert includes a radio frequency identification tag surrounded by a plastic housing, which preferably is retained on the core for example by heat of the core partially melting the housing. A plastic preform is formed in the mold around the core and the insert, preferably by injection molding, such that the insert is embedded in a wall of the preform. The preform is then blow molded into a plastic container having the insert embedded in a wall of the container. The insert is preferably mounted on an end of the core such that the insert is in the base wall of the container following blow molding. The radio frequency identification tag preferably is externally covered by plastic material in the preform as molded, and in the container as blow molded, so that the tag is not externally exposed in the preform or the container. U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2008/0012687 discloses a container for pharmaceuticals, such as pills and tablets, having a radio frequency identification tag embedded within its wall. When the container is formed of a thermoplastic, the tag is preferably injected into the soft sidewall of the thermoplastic while it is at an elevated temperature and still in a moldable state. Both of the foregoing methods require the radio frequency identification tag assembly inside mold cavities. The cost of capital expenditure is expensive for such mechanical arrangements. The other disadvantage is that for thin-walled containers or small containers, the area and the thickness of the radio frequency identification tag renders the insert-molding process unfeasible. U.S. Pat. No. 7,070,053 discloses a method of maintaining, tracking, and identifying the integrity of a disposable specimen container comprising the steps of: writing to a radio frequency identification device attached to an individual specimen vial information including the date and a unique identification of the vial; putting sample in the specimen vial; writing to the radio frequency identification device attached to the specimen vial information including the time and the day; storing the vial in an environment to maintain its integrity; sending the vial to a laboratory for analysis; inventorying the vials by scanning the radio frequency identification device attached to the individual vials; and separating the radio frequency identification device from the vial so that the radio frequency identification device can be re-used. The design is prone to counterfeiting, although the cost of radio frequency identification device can be reduced due to the re-usability feature. U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2005/0167044 discloses a method of producing self-adhesive labels carried on a release backing material. The method provides a plurality of self-adhesive carrier labels across the width of a web of carrier substrate with at least one discrete label component, such as a leaflet, booklet, hologram, and security device, being applied to each respective carrier label. The method provides a plurality of separate label component applicators across the width of the web, one for each respective label component to be applied. There is also provided a registration means to ensure registration of each label component with its respective carrier label.
It would be desirable to develop a method, so that a radio frequency identification tag could be attached to a container or an apparatus with simple automated attaching process. The container having a radio frequency identification tag attached thereto should possess features that discourage counterfeit attempts. For diagnostic products, the radio frequency identification tag attached container or apparatus should be compatible to common interfaces for diagnostic instruments. Common features in the diagnostic instruments that interact with tagged container or apparatus including but not limited to mixing, aspiration, dispensing, heating, etc.